I Like Rain
by Takenomaru Hikari
Summary: "Karin, bisakah kamu berhenti hujan-hujanan? Kalau hujan-hujanan terus nanti kamu bisa sakit,"/"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu acaraku sebentar? Lagi pula menurutku bermain dengan air itu menyenagkan,"/"Hahaha! Dasar gombal!" (gak pandai bikin summary)


_**I Like Rain **_

_**Kamichama Karin By : Koge-Donbo**_

_**Genre : Romance **_

_**Rate : T**_

_**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, GAK BERMUTU, DAN JELEK**_

* * *

Suatu sore, seorang gadis sedang bermain hujan-jujanan di halaman rumahnya, gadis yang berumur 22 tahun itu sangat menyukai hujan. Entah mengapa ia bisa menyukai hujan, padahal sehabis hujan-hujanan ia sering sakit flu dan demam, sehingga membuat seorang laki-laki bersurai _blonde_ menjadi khawatir padanya. Bahkan kini di teras rumahnya tengah berdiri seorang laki-laki beriris _blue shapphire_ yang tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Karin, bisakah kamu berhenti hujan-hujanan? Kalau hujan-hujanan terus nanti kamu bisa sakit," nasehat Kazune membuat Karin menghela napas sejenak.

"Hah, Karin ingatlah umurmu! Kamu ini bukan anak kecil lagi, bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menikah? Aku tak ingin pernikahan kita tertunda karena kamu sakit," ucap Kazune pada Karin yang kini tengah menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena sebal.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu acaraku sebentar? Lagi pula menurutku bermain dengan air itu menyenagkan," ucap Karin dengan senyumnya, lalu ia menyiramkan sedikit air kearah Kazune.

"Lalu bagaimana setelah menikah? Apa kalau kamu hamil atau setelah sudah mempunyai anak akan terus begini? Apakah kamu akan mengajak anak kita untuk hujan-hujanan bersamamu?" tanya Kazune kepada Karin yang kini tengah menatap Kazune dengan wajah horornya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bagai mana bisa aku membiarkan anakku hujan-hujanan!" jawab Karin kepada Kazune yang kini tengah tersenyum kepada Karin.

"Taukah kau Karin? Bila kau sakit, rasanya hatiku ini seperti tertusuk pedang yang begitu runcing, dan itu menyakitkan," terang Kazune kepada kekasihnya yang sedang asik tertawa karena mendengar ucapan Kazune barusan.

"Hahaha! Dasar gombal!" ucap Karin disertai tawanya, hal itu membuat Kazune geram.

"Hei aku serius!" ucap Kazune sambil mengeluarkan aura devil-nya yang menyeramkan, tapi terlihat Karin sama sekali tidak takut sama sekali.

"Oh ayolah Kazune-kun tenanglah, aku jamin aku tidak akan sakit besok!" ucap Karin yang berusaha agar sangkekasih tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Bagai mana aku bisa mempercayaimu kalau sehabis hujan-hujanan kamu selalu sakit?" ucap Kazune sembari berjalan kearah Karin menggunakan payungnya, Karin tersenyum, lantas bertanya.

"Apa Kazune-kun ingin bergabung denganku disini?" tanya Karin kepada laki-laki yang berada didepannya dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Ya, aku ingin bergabung denganmu disini. Tapi dengan memakai payung," jawab Kazune, Karin lantas menggembungkan kedua pipinya, karena gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya, Kazune langsung mencubit salah satu pipi Karin.

"Aduh! Jangan dicubit Kazune-kun! Sakit," keluh Karin kesakitan karena salahsatu pipinya dicubit oleh Kazune.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula ini belum seberapa dengan sakit demam dan flu yang selalu menghantuimu," jawab Kazune yang masih terus mencubit pipi Karin, setelah Karin memohon kepada Kazune untuk melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Karin, Kazune baru melepasnya.

"Uhh," keluh Karin sembari menggosok salah satu pipinya yang dicubit Kazune.

"Kau tau Karin aku sangat khawatir padamu," kata Kazune kepada Karin disampingnya, tatapan pemuda tampan ini lurus menatap kekasihnya, tatapan mata yang tajam itu membuat hati gadis dihadapannya serasa meleleh.

"Ka-Kazune-kun," panggil gadis manis di hadapannya.

"Taukah kau bila kau sakit itu sangat membuatku tersiksa," wajah pemuda ini semakin mendekat, deru nafas hangat sang pemuda begitu terasa di permukaan kulit sang gadis, jantung kedua insan ini berdetak begitu cepat, debaran jantung mereka membawa darah mengalir lebih cepat keseluruh tubuh yang merasa begitu kedinginan.

"Aku tak tega melihatmu..."perkataan sang pemuda terhenti sejenak. Kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka, menyempatkan diri untuk melihat wajah yang canti nan manis milik kekasihnya merona merah.

"Terbaring lemah diatas ranjang," wajah pemuda ini semakin mendekat,

"Karena aku.."

"Mencintaimu Hanazono Karin,"

Bibir Kazune menempel pada bibir Karin, ciuman itu membuat tubuh Karin merasa sangat nyaman, Kazune tak peduli kepada payungnya yang jatuh, membiarkan air hujan jatuh membasahi tubuhnya, ia benar-benar tak peduli bila esok hari ia jatuh sakit, yang penting ia sudah merasa nyaman ketika berada didekat gadis pujaan hatinya.

"_**I Love You Hanazono Karin."**_

"_**I Love You Too Kazune-kun."**_

_**OWARI**_

* * *

Karin : Hallo minna! Kami kembali ke dunia fanfiction lagii!

Kazune : Lho si Hikari hilang, padahal tadi dia ada disini.

Karin : Iya, kok si Hikari nggak ada ya?

Himeka : Tadi Hikari pergi.

Karin & Kazune : Pergi kemana author bodoh itu?

Michiru : Dia pergi beli sate sama Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya

All : Oooh jadi si author gila itu pergi.

Kazusa : Iya dia pergi beli sate, tapi dia menitipkn sesuatu kepada kita.

Karin : Apa itu?

Rika : ini pesan-pesan atau permohonan author untuk readers.

All : Oooo.

Rika : Jangan ribut! ayo kita baca!

All : mohon kritik dan sarannya Minna-sama! Jangan lupa Review!

_**REVIEW **_


End file.
